marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
HYDRA (Yost Universe)
s s | form = | aemh = all | other = The Avengers: United They Stand }} HYDRA is a terrorist organization dating back to the time of with the intention of taking over the world. Members * : Leader of the organization. * : A high ranking assassin. Former Members * : Left to join . Possibly killed by . * : Left to join Masters of Evil. Captured and imprisoned in . * : Actually a double agent for infiltrating the organization. * : Head of HYDRA during World War II. Unknown if he continued any ties in modern times. * : High ranking official. Left to join the . * : A who infiltrated the group disguised as Viper. History In the 1940s, they overran under the leadership of with the as their super-soldier. Though at one point they were a branch, HYDRA had ambitions of replacing the Third Reich. eventually defeated them. One of HYDRA's attempts to win involved taking mythological beasts from the realms of and using technology to enslave them, such as the , in an attempt thwarted by and . In modern times, they were known to steal some of technology to bolster their plans for world domination. HYDRA agents attack the and fight . HYDRA unleashes a to fight Iron Man. Iron Man defeats the last octo-bot when arrives. After Iron Man leaves, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrest the HYDRA agents involved in the attack. The HYDRA agents are dropped off at the where Nick Fury goes to interrogate . During that time, it is shown that one of the HYDRA agents was actually in disguise as part of a plot to spring Baron Strucker from prison. Both of them are defeated by Nick Fury and Baron Strucker is placed back in his cell while Grim Reaper is also locked into a cell of his own. It is later revealed that is a double-agent working for HYDRA when she steals 's DNA. Baron Strucker and Grim Reaper are among the prisoners that escape from the Vault as they make their way back to . Zemo finds Strucker ruling HYDRA, then lets him keep it, seemingly severing ties with the organization. Grim Reaper and HYDRA managed to pick up some from and . Grim Reaper and HYDRA meet with and for a transaction that would help in the creation of the which is crashed by in his search for Black Widow. Grim Reaper manages to escape, not knowing that Hawkeye had placed a tracer on him, while the defeated HYDRA and A.I.M. agents were arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. When Hawkeye, , Captain America, and trace Grim Reaper to HYDRA Island, they end up fighting the forces of HYDRA. Baron Strucker ended up having the computer activate the self-destruct sequence upon telling it "Codename: Fenris." Though Hawkeye goes after Black Widow and Baron Strucker. Hawkeye is taken down by Black Widow who secretly attacks Baron Strucker as he tries to take Hawkeye's youth. Black Widow escapes from HYDRA Island with Baron Strucker while Grim Reaper, , and the remaining HYDRA Agents present are arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. While waiting for MODOC, Black Widow tells Baron Strucker that Black Panther attacked him from behind. MODOC arrives and tells Baron Strucker that the Cosmic Cube experiment was a failure and gives back the money. After MODOC left, Baron Strucker suspects that MODOC was lying about the Cosmic Cube experiment being a failure. Background In the Comics The organization dates back to ancient Egypt, the time of . The group was crossed and before the two went their separate ways. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Hydra (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Hydra (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villain Teams (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:HYDRA (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:World War II (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)